


Elektrony w mojej głowie

by Filigranka



Series: Napisane, by zadowolić moje wewnętrzne dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte [8]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Drabble, Gen, Polski | Polish, miniaturki drobiazgi okruchy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drobiazgi zainspirowane przez różne prompty z drabblefixu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prompty: enamel i fireworks

 

I

Ironią losu z gatunku wyjątkowo perfidnych było to, że Jensenowi po ataku na Sarif Industries zostały własne zęby. Stracił wszystko, wymieniono mu kończyny, organy i neurony, ale większości zębów wystarczyły wzmocnienia czy koronki.  
       Oczywiście, naukowo zdarzenie było wytłumaczalne. Napastnicy walili w potylicę oraz korpus, w szybę wleciał plecami – to i szczęka ocalała. Żadnego cudu, przekleństwa czy zwykłej złośliwości.  
       Używając intensywnie (zbyt intensywnie, niemal przeciążając systemy) ulepszeń, czuł drobne iskierki elektryczności tańczące mu na dziąsłach, mrowiące wnętrze policzków. Niekiedy przelatywał czubkiem języka po gładziutkim szkliwie, mocno – posuwisty, śliski ruch – napięcie kopało, podszczypywało go leciutko i wtedy czuł, wiedział, myślał, że żyje.

II

Cierpienie, zwłaszcza fizyczne, to fajerwerki. Wybucha, wznosi się, rozpada na mniejsze strumyki – dalej błyszczące, intensywne – okręca nagle, pojawia w zupełnie niespodziewanym miejscu, znowu eksploduje. Jasność pod powiekami, kreseczki, zygzaki, plamki. Wodospady, fale, kaskady w zakończeniach nerwowych, na neuronach, z nich odchodzące kolejne, tak w nieskończoność.  
       To kiczowate metafory, marudził, jęczał w myślach Jensen, ale wyobrażał sobie te sztuczne kwiaty, rosnące na niebie, te kolorowe kręgi, skomplikowane struktury, piękne, ulotne, spadające gwiazdy – iskry, iskry, impulsy elektromagnetyczne biegnące nerwami – wyobrażał je sobie ze wszystkimi szczegółami, jakby planował pokaz, gdy w trakcie godzin przesadnie intensywnej rehabilitacji, z ból… dyskomfortu ciemniało mu przed oczyma.


	2. Lustro z graffiti

wire

 

Jensen bał się Hengshy, czegoś stworzonego i napędzanego przez pieniądze, chciwość i zbrodnię.  
       Potem, na tej cholernej Panchaei, uświadomił sobie, że stał się czymś właściwie identycznym dawno temu. Był obrońcą, tak, jakże ironicznie – zawsze bronił nie tych ludzi. Broń, sztuczna inteligencja; zaprojektowana, skonstruowana, napędzana.  
       Cóż, może i bagnet, ale nie ślepy. Ostrze, które próbuje być tarczą. Broń, której dana była wolność niestrzelania, walki o wartości, o prawo do uczuć, śmiechu i...  
       „I tak samo jest z Hengshą”, rozmyślał Adam, wędrując wzdłuż ulic miasta, obserwując stałą walkę o zwyczajne, ludzkie życie, niezależne od gierek tych na górze, „jak ja ją uwielbiam!”.


End file.
